What Lives Within
by RemusGuurl
Summary: A new evil other then Voldemort has arrived. Something is very wrong with Katie Bell, she's hearing and seeing things. What about the other students? Will Harry save the day once again? Or will it be someone else?KatieOliver! Better summary inside!


What Lives Within   
  
Disclaimer: I pretty much own nothing here...you know the drill....  
  
Summary: A new evil other then Voldemort has arrived. Something is very wrong with Katie Bell. Has the evil being gotten to her? What about the other students? Will Harry save the day once again? Or will it be someone else? Katie/Oliver!! Better summary inside!  
  
Hey! Okay now, here's how its gonna go. Something evil is lurking throughout Hogwarts that none of the Professors are aware of. Katie Bell has been feeling its presence but no one seems to believe her. She starts hearing voices, seeing things, and feeling unusually tired. Some other students start getting the same effects as Katie. Who will help her and stop whatever is effecting her and the other students? Will the-boy-who-lived save everyone once again, or will it be Quidditch captain (and all around sexy guy) Oliver Wood?? This is a Katie/Oliver story but may also have other pairings. Hope ya'll like it ^_^.   
  
IMPORTANT!!!- okay this story is going to take place in Harry's 3rd year. So Oliver will be in his 7th year, I'm putting Alicia and Angelina in their 6th, and Katie will be in her 5th year with Fred and George. I'm trying to make this go along with the third book still as much as I can though. I might have to change some things though, so bare with me please ^_^.   
  
********************************************************************************|  
  
Chapter 1-Blacking Out  
  
(Katie's POV)   
  
'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!' I mentally shouted at myself as I ran down the empty corridor. I had my broom in one hand and was attempting to pull my red and gold quidditch jumper over my head. Not as easy as it sounds, I think I my have even ran into Ms. Norris while it was over my eyes. Stupid, tattle tale cat gets what it deserves. I began to sprint faster down the halls. I gave a quick yelp as I almost tripped down a long flight of stairs but kept running.   
  
After plenty of twists and turns I finally made it outside and ran into the locker room. No one was there. 'I am really late!' I thought to myself. I quickly ran out of the locker room and jumped on my broom, flying into the quidditch pitch.   
  
"Thank you for joining us finally for practice, Bell!" I heard Oliver shout at me from half way across the pitch. I darted up and snatched the quaffle away from Alicia, she shouted a 'hey!' at me and I laughed as she chased after me. I speed across the pitch and threw the quaffle toward the middle hoop, Oliver quickly caught it though. I glided next to him and grabbed the ball.   
  
"You know I wouldn't miss your practice's for the world Oliver," I said and stuck my tongue out at him as I flew away. After a while, practice was over. Everyone retreated toward the locker rooms. I wasn't ready to go in yet though. I had already had dinner, it had been before practice, which was why I was late. I had been busy chowing down on all the great food and no one cared enough to remind me we had practice. What can I say though? I hadn't eaten breakfast nor lunch and was starving. It was such a beautiful night out. It was coming close to Christmas, only about a month away. There was no way to describe how much fun it is to be flying around and it to be slowly snowing out. 'I wish it would snow now' She thought to herself.   
  
"It's a little to early to be snowing Bell," I heard someone say. I could tell from the Scottish accent it was Oliver. He flew next to me on his broom. How had he known? I must have been talking out loud, how stupid am I.   
  
"You know my name isn't Bell, right? Its Katie, as in K-A-T-I-E," I said and then spelt my name out for him. He smirked a bit. Why was he smirking? Will he stop smirking already!   
  
"Yeah, well it's getting late Kates, head on in, okay?' He said and then flew to the ground. I watched him go on into the locker room. Kates? What was with that? He use to call me that. That was a while ago though. Our parents knew each other before we were born. I grew up with Oliver, we were always close friends. Maybe that's why we grew apart, because we were spending so much time together. Is that possible? To grow apart because you were to close? I have so many memories with him. He was the one who taught me to fly and how to play quidditch. We use to do everything together. How come we aren't like that anymore?  
  
I sighed to myself and walked into the locker room. He was sitting there, polishing his broom stick. I ignored him, grabbed my clothing, and walked toward the showers. The showers were in a different section of the locker rooms, there were ten of them and across from the showers were sinks and a long mirror. I took a shower and then changed into a navy blue blouse and faded jeans. I did a drying charm on my dirty blonde hair and gave a quick brush. I put some light makeup on. Nothing much, just a little eye shadow and some lip gloss really. I had been using my little mirror I have to put my make up on when I noticed something behind me. I put the mirror on the counter and looked up. The long mirror in front of me was fog covered from the hot shower I had taken. I carefully reached up and wiped the fog away. It was a horrid sight. I screamed as I fell to my knees. I reached up and grabbed some of my hair and all I did was scream. That was until I felt a pair of strong arms around me and heard a comforting voice. I looked up, tears running from my eyes to see Oliver. He looked as me as if I had gone completely mad. Then all I remembered next was seeing everything go black and feeling myself go limp, Oliver shaking me and calling my name gently.   
  
*********  
  
I rubbed my eyes and winced. My body was sore. I sat up and noticed I was not in my dorm room. No, I was in the hospital wing. I looked to my left to see Oliver, asleep in a chair. I sat up on my knees and poked him in the shoulder. He groaned a bit.   
  
"Oliver, wake up," I said while poking him more. "Ollie, get up!" He opened a single eye, then closed his eyes and let out a yawn.   
  
"You haven't called me that in years..." He said. I gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You haven't called me Kates in years," I said back to him. There was an awkward silence, one thing I just can't stand. "Mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" He looked at me strangely.   
  
"I wouldn't be asking you if I did Wood," I snapped. I shouldn't have said it so mean but I really just wanted to know why I was in the hospital wing.   
  
"Well, I don't know either! Okay? I heard you scream and I went in and saw you on the ground crying," Oliver shouted. Katie stood up.   
  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you..." I told him. I really didn't mean to, it had been an accident. "I'm just a little angry, okay? I don't even know what happened to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it," He said to me. He gave me a hug, I didn't hug him back though. It was strange enough having him hug me! He let go and Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.   
  
"Dear, you should be lying down!" She yelled and hurried me back into bed. Today was Friday, I figured.   
  
"But, classes?" I asked quickly.   
  
"None for you," She said while shoving a potion into my hand. It was blue and I quickly downed it. It tasted sugary but burned my throat as it went down, and for the second time in two days my world went black again.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you all liked it! I know its short but it's just the first chapter, I'll update soon if I get some reviews! Please review! 


End file.
